Diferentes Formas de Amar
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Cuatro oneshots. Cuatro mujeres. Cuatro diferentes formas de amar. Riza Hawkeye. Lan Fan. Winry Rockbell. May Chang.
1. Riza Hawkeye

**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. ****Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: pre y post manga/Brotherhood.**

**Nota: Si están aquí por una pareja en particular, les digo el orden: Royai, LingFan, EdWin, AlMei.**

* * *

**DIFERENTES FORMAS DE AMAR**

_Capítulo I: Riza Hawkeye_

Riza Hawkeye conoce a Roy Mustang desde muchos años atrás, cuando llegó a aprender alquimia con su padre. Ella no lo amó desde el primer momento en que lo vio, ni en el segundo ni en el tercero. Su amor se fue trabando con los años, con la sangre, el dolor y los sueños destrozados.

Al principio, eso no era amor. Era admiración por sus sueños. Unos sueños ingenuos que compartían. Salvar el mundo como si se tratara del héroe de un comic, conseguir la paz y la armonía. Ella le entregó entonces su espalda, confiando en que lo lograría de alguna forma u otra. Entonces, tal vez, ese fue el primer atisbo de su amor al Coronel Mustang.

Pero sus sueños fueron arrasados como hierba seca frente al fuego. Ishbal los convirtió en cenizas, los dejó vacíos. Diferentes. Los hizo unos asesinos. ¿Qué derecho tenía una asesina a amar? ¿A vivir? Y, aun así, él no se rindió. Un nuevo sueño —ser Führer—, nació de aquellas cenizas, de esos pensamientos ingenuos, como un ave fénix. Y ella, tal vez, le amó un poquito más.

Entonces se convirtió en su sombra, en su mano derecha, en su niñera, en su compañera más preciada, y él, a cambio, le entregó a ella su espalda. Un intercambio equivalente, quizás.

Riza supo que le amaba no entonces, sino después, tras tantos años de duro esfuerzo, miradas furtivas, sonrisas compartidas, silencios abrazadores. Y ella se preguntó si podía amarlo. ¿Podía? Y ella se preguntó si él podría amar también. ¿Podría? Un sueño simple, un sueño de humanos. Pero ellos ya no se consideraban a sí mismos humanos, solamente instrumentos para la paz. Ya habían dejado sus propias ambiciones para ir en busca de unas que les superaban a ambos. A su miseria.

A su egoísmo.

Ellos no podían amar. No libremente. No lo merecían. No tras tanta sangre derramada, no tras tantas vidas menguadas.

Por eso Riza le ama en silencio, con devoción, dándole todo, su vida inútil, a sus sueños. A él. Le ama dándole papeleo, le ama cuando hace de su niñera, le ama cuidando su espalda, le ama cuando le llama niño, inútil, inmaduro. Le ama cuando está presente, le ama cuando está ausente. Le ama cuando respira. Le ama por el simple hecho de que existe.

Tal vez su amor puede parecer inútil. No puede expresarlo en voz alta, no puede cogerlo de las manos, no puede besarle en los labios y enroscar sus manos en su cuello. Pero puede estar ahí para luchar con él y eso es lo que importa. Que van a estar juntos con una promesa no hecha, porque no necesitan decírselo en un altar —ella vestida de blanco y él con un smoking negro—; no necesitan decirse que van a estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separe y que, más allá, cuando el uno siga al otro al infierno, van a buscarse sin descanso, para estar juntos incluso en medio del tormento.

Como siempre.

Para siempre.

En esta vida.

En la otra.

En todas las que sigan.

* * *

**Me es difícil escribir Royai serio (ya. Lo dije). Yo… su relación maneja emociones demasiado intensas para que yo pueda escribir algo a su altura. Espero no haber metido la pata con esto.**

**Promesa de campaña, como cuando escribí el 3shot "Familia", que mañana tienen la actualización.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**:***

**PD: Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de fanfics, novedades de actualizaciones y otras chucherías mías.**


	2. Lan Fan

**DIFERENTES FORMAS DE AMAR**

_Capítulo II: Lan Fan_

Lan Fan sabe que ama a Ling, pero no sabe cómo.

Sabe por qué le ama, pero no sabe de qué forma. ¿Cómo una mujer? ¿Cómo su guardaespaldas? ¿Como un plebeyo con fe ciega ante su gobernante? Tal vez las tres, tal vez ninguna. Incluso cabe la posibilidad de que le ame como una familia, pero es un pensamiento que no se atreve a formular porque su persona es tan _pequeña_ en comparación a él.

Pero Lan Fan no piensa mucho en eso, ella simplemente _le ama_, porque es todo lo que puede y sabe hacer. Amarle a su manera, ferviente, devota, ciega. Desde pequeña, desde que tiene uso de razón, ha sido así y no planea cambiar su manera de pensar.

Siempre ha sido ella amándole. Cuando bebé y fue entregada para servir a su familia, cuando niña y él le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo durante los duros entrenamientos, cuando adolescente, siguiéndole en las sombras en sus caminatas por la ciudad que ocupaba el clan Yao. Cuando jóvenes buscando la inmortalidad.

Ella no cuestiona sus mandatos, en cambio, acepta sumisamente. Sólo regaña u objeta cuando el nivel de su príncipe se ve rebajado por sí mismo o su vida está en riesgo. Es de la única manera en la que se atreve a alzar la voz. La única. Cuando él está en peligro, no ella.

Lan Fan usa su cuerpo como un instrumento para él, sin temor, sin miedo, olvidándose de su propio dolor. Todo de ella le pertenece a él y a su meta: ser emperador de Xing. Él puede decidir su vida con solo una palabra, una orden; un parpadeo.

Pero él no dispondría de su cuerpo tan temerariamente como ella —su _brazo_—, porque es benevolente. Es demasiado bueno para su propio bien, así que ella debe sacrificarse a sí misma porque él no tiene el valor de hacerlo.

Ella corta su brazo porque le ama y esa es su manera de demostrárselo.

Aunque él no acepte su manera de amarle, pero es la única forma en que ella sabe hacerlo.

* * *

**Agradezco a SophyHei y Charlotte Bennet por sus comentarios en la viñeta anterior.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	3. Winry Rockbell

**DIFERENTES FORMAS DE AMAR**

_Capítulo III: Winry Rockbell_

A diferencia de Riza, Lan Fan e incluso Mei, Winry no es una guerrera.

Ella no puede estar con Edward en medio de las batallas, ayudándolo a repartir patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra. Para empezar, fuera de lanzar una llave inglesa con una puntería tan perfecta que hasta Riza Hawkeye podría alabar, ella no sabría cómo atacar a un enemigo. Ni siquiera cuando ha tenido un arma en las manos logró defender a los hermanos Elric, su familia.

A pesar de eso, Winry ama a Edward tanto como las otras mujeres a sus propios hombres. Le ama desde que tiene memoria, tal vez incluso antes. Primero con un amor de niños, compañeros, amigos y familia, que poco a poco se fue tornando en amor de mujer.

Winry no es de las que se callan las cosas. Winry es directa y, como Alphonse señaló en alguna ocasión, también un tanto violenta. Cuando se da cuenta de que ama a Edward quiere decírselo sin importar las consecuencias. No piensa que van a arruinar su amistad o alguna cosa de esas. Su relación con ellos —con _él_— es mucho más fuerte que eso. Pero Winry decide callarse, porque no es el momento y, probablemente, el tiempo correcto no va a llegar pronto. Él tiene algo más importante de lo que ocuparse, algo mucho más grande que corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Tiene que regresarle su cuerpo a Al.

Tiene que recuperar sus propios miembros.

Tiene que mantenerla a ella a salvo —_tan tonta, tan inútil_—.

Tiene que salvar al país.

Entonces Winry se decide a amar a Edward, no silenciosamente, pero sí sin aquellas palabras —_te amo—_ de por medio.

Todo lo que hace y dice es por preocupación, por _amor_. Si le regaña, si le golpea, si le grita, si lo piensa. Si disfruta cada segundo a su lado y si no puede evitar estar feliz a su alrededor a pesar de las calamidades que les acechen.

Así le ama. Sin presiones, sin pretensiones. Da, pero no espera recibir nada a cambio. Ella no es una alquimista después de todo. No cree que por entregarle su amor, su corazón, Edward le entregará el suyo a cambio. Porque ella está más allá de esas leyes. Su amor es desinteresado. No espera nada más que continuar a su lado, como antes, como siempre, apoyándole de la única manera que puede: construyéndole un mejor automail.

Y ella no sabe, pero ella también es una guerra. Es como Lan Fan, como Riza, como Mei. Una luchadora que patea y golpea al lado del hombre que ha decidido a amar sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Porque ella es, de alguna manera, su brazo y su pierna.

* * *

**De verdad que yo pienso que Winry no esperaba amor de Edward. Digo, para que Edward haya sido quien primero expresó su deseo de compartir su vida, significa que Winry no pensaba agobiarle con sus sentimientos.**

**Agradezco a Charlotte Bennet por su comentario y nos leemos mañana con el oneshot final.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	4. May Chang

**DIFERENTES FORMAS DE AMAR**

_Capítulo IV: May Chang_

Al principio, May no amaba a Alphonse Elric, amaba a Edward Elric, aunque fuera solamente el chico que había creado en su imaginación. Alphonse ni siquiera le había caído bien desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Su amistad fue trabajada, un poco, no demasiado; la amabilidad de él la cautivó prontamente.

May ama a Alphonse como un ideal, no una ilusión como cuando amó al Alquimista de Acero. Le ama con un amor infantil y puro, sin pretensiones, con honestidad e ingenuidad, porque ella todavía es una niña y no sabe cómo es el amor entre un hombre y una mujer. Ella imagina cosas dulces, cosas tontas. Se imagina una boda y, tal vez, un beso, pero no sabe en realidad que hay más allá. Es una princesa medio huérfana. Tiene madre, pero no padre. No es que reproche, es un hecho. El Rey de Xing difícilmente se puede considerar su padre.

Ella ama a Alphonse abiertamente, sin miedo, casi con descaro. Declara su preferencia por él sin que nada la intimide, sin miedo al rechazo. Ella cree que, obviamente, Alphonse le ama. Tal vez sea cierto, tal vez no. Ella simplemente está entregando su amor y espera que sea correspondido, como toda persona que ama.

De hecho, ella está segurísima que Alphonse le ama tanto como ella a él. De la misma forma, con la misma magnitud. Por eso le reclama como suyo, se proclama como suya y se pone celosa cuando ve a Winry emerger dentro de la armadura allá en Briggs.

La princesa no ha pensado en el más allá del ahora, si hay que ser sinceros. Aunque se imagine una vida junto al pequeño hermano Elric, no es como que en eso se le vayan los suspiros, porque tiene una misión que cumplir y el amor viene por añadidura. Carga con la responsabilidad de las vidas de todo su clan y está consciente de eso.

Por eso, al final, cuando Padre se ha convertido en no más que un mero recuerdo, regresa a Xing sin muchas objeciones. No sabe si va a volver a ver a Alphonse, pero tiene la esperanza de que sí. Porque es una niña se da el lujo de creer en cosas que los adultos consideran tontas, en las que ya no tienen esperanza. Cree que el amor lo puede todo, que ellos están destinados y que, gracias al destino, sus vidas estarán unidas por siempre con un hilo rojo.

El hilo rojo del destino, como cuentan las leyendas de su país.

* * *

**Me sigue molestando la correcta escritura de May. Me gusta más Mei. Pero bueno, debo dejar de ponerme caprichosa y hacer las cosas con corrección.**

**Si alguien por aquí leer "Paradoja" que sepa que ya estoy trabajando en la continuación.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
